


Bon voyage

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [2]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Background Femslash, Cousins, Drabble, Fallen London, Gen, The Broad Unterzee (Fallen London), Zailors (Fallen London) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Your cousin has gone to zee against your wishes. You do not expect her to return.





	Bon voyage

**Author's Note:**

> 3) voyage

Your cousin has gone to zee. You don’t learn this until weeks after the fact. You’re sure it was that horrid captain down at the docks who convinced her, the woman with the patch. Always had dreams she did, that one-eyed Captain. You warned your cousin to stay away but not even your sternest letters have made a difference apparently.

She sounds happy at least. Your cousin deserves that after the trials she faced last winter. Maybe she **will** find riches or faraway lands or even love while traveling with the captain. You can only hope, and wish her well.


End file.
